


Nuestras Miradas

by Hanabi_Angel



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 8059, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 15:13:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3072563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanabi_Angel/pseuds/Hanabi_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No importaba que clase de sorprendentes y llamativas situaciones pudieran deslumbrarlo a lo largo de su camino; porque sin importar lo que fuera, Yamamoto sabía que no podía apartar la vista de aquellas esmeraldas. Entregando miradas que solo tenían un dueño. Uno que siempre se las devolvía con la intensidad de una tormenta, en un idioma único que les pertenecía a ambos...8059 Tyl</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nuestras Miradas

**Author's Note:**

> No soy dueña de Hatekyo Hitman Reborn

**Nuestras Miradas**

Yamamoto no podía dejar de sonreír, como si hubiera sido capturado por la atmósfera festiva que aquel lugar desprendía a borbotones inundando cada uno de sus poros de nuevas sensaciones; aunque también podía ser  a causa del ceño fruncido del chico sentado a su lado y que le divertía de sobremanera.

La música hindú le envolvía, al igual que los olores, la comida y las palabras que salían de la boca de todos los que se encontraban ahí, no podía negar  que comenzaba a disfrutarlo; mientras las chicas en medio del salón de aquel esplendido bar restaurant cantaban y se dejaban guiar por la melodía que marcaban los instrumentos que los hombres sentados en una esquina tocaban con gracia y entusiasmo, en una coreografía alucinante ante los ojos de todos.

Solo había que dar un vistazo para perderse en todo lo exótico de aquel lugar y a la vez darse cuenta como se movía el dinero delante de sus ojos, podía lucir como un niño impresionable en ese momento, pero no olvidaba que se encontraba ahí como guardaespaldas del décimo Vongola.

Sonrió, la presencia de un hombre a un lado de Tsuna parecía brillar por cuenta propia sin dejar de reír y admirar el baile de las chicas, mientras invitaba a beber a su invitado. Sin importar el tiempo que llevara en eso, Yamamoto no podía dejar de sorprenderse de grata manera por el cambio drástico de escenario que efectuaban al asistir a diferentes reuniones de diversas y extrañas familias.

-Me gustaría saber al menos lo que están cantando- Fue el murmullo que se escucho de boca del pelicastaño quien sonreía con una copa en mano, disfrutando al igual que todos del espectáculo que la familia aliada les estaba brindando.

-Es lo mismo que me estaba preguntando… -Susurró el pelinegro muy cerca del oído del bombardero que se tensaba a su lado, expulsando el humo de su cigarrillo de mala manera y apagándolo en el cenicero de la mesa de forma que parecía estar desquitando todo su mal humor-¿No opinas lo mismo, Gokudera?-Continuó el moreno con una sonrisa en los labios y los ojos brillosos, haciendo que el peliplata chasqueara la lengua y se cruzara de brazos haciéndole soltar una leve carcajada.

-Ya deberías estar acostumbrado al cambio de culturas, idiota…Pareces un jodido mocoso…-Escupió entre dientes la tormenta, fulminándole con aquellos ojos que parecían joyas y que ante la luz del recinto, parecían brillar mucho más, destellando como todas la joyería que los anfitriones  portaban encima.

Yamamoto se rascó la mejilla, consiente de todos los cambios y experiencias reunidas desde hace diez años. Entrecerró los ojos, sin despegar la vista de los verdes que amaba más que a nada; y mucho más si parecían estallar en celos por las chicas que se acercaban directamente a ellos con su vestimenta colorida, sus pies descalzos y movimientos llenos de energía y pasión. ¿Quién podía ser capaz de observarlas a ellas cuando tenía las gemas más hermosas a la vista? Le vio morderse el labio cuando de reojo notó como la presencia de las bailarinas era cada vez más cercana a su lado. Entornó los ojos, alucinado; a pesar de que estaba al tanto que Gokudera jamás declararía lo molesto que estaba por esa razón.

Estiró la mano dejándose llevar por la melodía y el aura asesina que rodeaba a la tormenta. ¿Qué mejor que una suave caricia sobre su pálida mejilla para tranquilizarlo como buena lluvia y expresarle que no había nadie más a quien quisiera mirar?

Pero su intento solo provoco sus propias carcajadas cuando el italiano, abriendo los ojos un poco más de la cuenta le descubría el plan y le plantaba un feroz manotazo que alejaba su mano lo más lejos posible.

Un manotazo  opacado en sonido por  la oportuna, fuerte y firme voz del otro jefe  quien se ofrecía de muy buena gana a ser el traductor de su preciado invitado Vongola.

El moreno rió por lo bajo al escuchar el esperado susurro de un “muérete, bastardo” muy cerca de su oído seguido de un sinfín de palabrotas. Ambos sabían que los ojos de todos los reunidos estaban  muy lejos de ellos.

Escuchó atento como le explicaban  al castaño lo que una de las bailarinas parecía estar cantando y Yamamoto no podía pensar otra cosa más que la canción no podía venir en mejor momento. Hablando de ojos y lo llena que estaba su alma con ellos; era exactamente lo que sentía por los que poseía un irritado guardián que Sawada parecía estar calmando a fuerza de sonrisas sinceras y tranquilizadoras y haciéndole sonreír como solo su pequeño amigo podía hacerlo.

Y como si algo conspirara a su favor, leyéndole la mente, una de las muchachas dejo caer un velo sobre la cabeza de un desconcertado peliplata; mientras sus risas se acoplaban al tintineo de las innumerables joyas y cascabeles que las adornaban y seguían bailando, cantando una nueva canción que parecía estar dedicada al explosivo chico.

El pelinegro esbozó una amplia sonrisa en tanto Gokudera seguía inmóvil, con aquel accesorio de color transparente descolocándolo y adornándole mejor que a cualquier persona, combinando a la perfección con aquella fina camisa roja que vestía y enmarcando aun más la belleza de sus facciones ocultas tras aquella tela. Eso era un hecho y podía verlo en las claras expresiones de asombro de los que se quedaron mirando a la mano derecha Vongola y en las triunfantes risas encantadas de las chicas al cumplir su inocente travesura.

Yamamoto podía contemplarlo, solo el terco guardián de la tormenta podría verse bien con algo así, imaginárselo envuelto en oro y brillo no era difícil, en absoluto, ya poseía después de todo, dos hermosas esmeraldas decorándole junto a un adorable rubor que comenzaba a extenderse al ver las miradas de los presentes clavadas en él y escuchar los elogios hacia Tsuna por poseer tal guardián.

Definitivamente aquel velo no cumplía su cometido, al contrario, resaltaba aun más lo apuesto del muchacho, incluso con el ceño fruncido y una mueca  que revelaba cuan fastidiado comenzaba a estar  su portador, quien tomaba el pedazo de tela de su cabeza e intentaba quitárselo entre maldiciones sin mucho éxito.

El momento de reírse había terminado o eso fue lo que pensaron todos, quienes desviaron sus vistas nuevamente hacia el escenario y seguían bebiendo sin percatarse de nada más.

Excepto Tsunayoshi quien solo sonrió de lado, viendo como Yamamoto sujetaba con cuidado los dedos de un furioso  albino y deslizaba aquel velo que le cubría con una delicadeza infinita, descubriéndole el rostro y acercándosele de manera que violaba todo espacio personal posible y se creaba una intensa lucha de miradas.

Gokudera frunció el ceño aun más ante el contacto y la obvia cercanía, mientras el calor de las manos ajenas se transmitía a través de sus dedos. Evitó a toda costa gritarle porque sabía que a pesar del maldito mal rato que había pasado, no era el momento y lo peor era que el bastardo entendía perfectamente eso. Apretó los dientes mientras sus ojos no dejaban de observarse, diciéndose lo de siempre, como si fueran unos jodidos idiotas; pero no importaba, que se jodiera el espadachín si creía que el sucumbiría ante tal intensidad que parecía devorarle, porque él se la devolvería sin importar qué. Solo tenia que esperar a que ese maldito espectáculo terminara de una vez por todas, en minutos que se le hacían jodidamente eternos; mientras esas estúpidas bailaban a su alrededor. Al menos esos ojos eran solo suyos en ese momento…

Un momento en el cual Sawada se debatía entre toser y devolverlos a la realidad, donde a decir  verdad, nadie les prestaba atención; o dejarlos en aquel universo donde para su diversión y orgullo de amigo: esmeraldas se fundían sin remedio, en la miel que eran los ojos de un pelinegro que no dejaba de sonreír, porque Tsuna lo sabía, esos dos se hablaban sin palabras y se revelaban en silencio la más intima y extraña confesión de amor, porque el moreno podía leer a Gokudera como un libro abierto, sonriendo, conteniéndolo y creciendo por él; y el albino intentaba con todo seguir los pasos del que consideraba el mayor idiota, avanzando por él, maldiciendo por él y viviendo por él aunque lo negara incluso a si mismo; gritando a viva voz que solo vivía por su jefe; porque se complementaban como nadie lo hacia, desde hace diez años, manteniéndose unidos sobre cada dificultad.

* * *

 


End file.
